mirror of a red rose
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: Weiss:a heiress to a major company, lives in castle. Ruby&Yang:famous huntresses that go by the names Red &flame. Blake:A faunas with a story that can change the world. when these unlikely forces meet, they can brig the world to it's knees or they can save it from destruction. Rated T for potential language. I DO NOT OWN RWBY.
1. mirror mirror

**Hey guys! Taiyo here! This is a Sword in the stone AU. Just to let you know. I am working on another RWBY fan fiction as well, but that one I started on my phone, and my phone has really weird word options. So yeah. You should read it! It's called Roses have their thorns. Any way…On with the story!~**

_Mirror of a Red rose_

Weiss POV

"Absolutely not! You will not be my Heir!" said her father.

"But Father, I am the only person that you can choose!" Weiss shot back.

"I will have our best Mages prepare a test, welcome to any man. If no one can pass by the end of six months, you may try." He replied.

_Six months! _Her mind screamed._ That will take ages!_ She fought the urge to say this aloud.

"Thank you, father!" Weiss said instead before turning and walking out of the room.

She sighed. Her father had his mind set; he would not want a woman to take over his position as a monarch. She would have to wait. Stubborn as he was, he was true to his word.

_5.9 months later_

She had been looking out of the window of the hallway. She wasn't to go outside, for a terrible rainstorm had started. Suddenly, she noticed something outside: Two figures, appearing to be riding horses. One seemed to be carrying some sort of dust torch, for they emitted a bright yellow light. The other wore a bright red cape. She continued to watch the two. The storm got worse and worse, and soon the two became separated.

_That poor person! How will they be able to find their way without a torch? Or any sort of light?_ Weiss thought. It wasn't unusual for a person to use dust as a light source, after all.

The caped girl looked around for a shelter, but the only thing that could shield her from the storm was Weiss's castle. They headed towards it. A few minutes later, the horse knocked them off of it and ran off, leaving the person on the ground. The figure stood, coated in mud, but cape still bright enough to see. They began to walk towards the castle, but it was evident that they were fatigued. Weiss rushed down to the bottom floor, turned into a secret passage that lead to one of the outer walls, and waited. Soon, the figure approached, cape billowing in the wind. With a last burst of energy, the person pulled out a small dust crystal and healed the wounds they had gotten from their fall off the horse. Weiss ran out from her hiding place and caught the person as they collapsed into unconsciousness. Carefully, she carried the person, who she had discovered to be female, through secret passages that lead to her room.

_I will make sure you survive here!_ She thought.

Looking at the girl, Weiss began to make observations. The girl had black hair and red tips. She wore a short black dress that reached the middle of her thighs but it was long sleeved and the sleeves widened at the elbow. Red was found along every aspect of her clothing. Her cape was bright red, and her torso had a corset, tightened at the front with a red ribbon. Red lace lined every opening of the dress: sleeves, bottom, and neckline. She wore black tights and a pair of combat boots that were laced with red ribbons and the top had red lace around it. The bottom of her boots, the rubber part, was also red. Attached to a leather belt, was a large red box like object, a few bullets, a silver cross, and a small bag. Her cape was attached to her shirt by a small silver cross on each shoulder. The girl had pale white skin. Since the girl was unconscious, Weiss was unable to see the girl's eyes.

_Interesting. _Weiss thought._ Lots of red._

Weiss arrived at the entrance to her room. Slipping inside, her blue eyes observed the corridor before closing the door. She quickly changed the girl's clothes for clean ones that she owned. The girl was clean and free of wounds thanks to her final burst energy. Putting the girl down on her bed, Weiss cleaned the girl's clothing (she had to learn how to clean clothes to be "a proper wife" according to her mother) and used some dust to warm the room. Finally settling down on a chair directly next to the bed, she drifted to sleep.

Ruby POV

Ruby's eyes slowly opened. The first thing she noticed was the white haired girl sleeping in a chair with her head on the bed next to her hip. The second thing she noticed was her clothing. It had been set out to dry by the fire.

_Where am I? _She asked herself silently.

Memories of what had happened last night began to flood in. Getting separated from Yang, heading towards the castle, getting ditched by her horse, walking to the castle, the girl darting out from nowhere to catch her when she collapsed. That was all she could remember, aside from the feeling of warm arms carrying her.

The girl at her side began to stir. Ruby sat up slowly. Her hair fell to her face, covering her eyes. The girl rubbed her eyes, seemingly as confused as ruby had been, before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Good morning. I am Weiss Schnee. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl, now known as Weiss said, holding her hand out.

"Good morning! I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you, Weiss!" Ruby said optimistically.

"How are you feeling? You had a rough night last night." Weiss said, getting up and pouring a glass of water.

"I'm fine. Thanks!" Ruby replied. " By the way, where can I change?"

"The bathroom has a small changing room. Do you need help?" Weiss asked.

"No. I'll be fine." She stood up, grabbed her clothes, and entered the changing room.

There, she slipped into her usual clothing. She felt around her hip.

_Where is it? _ She panicked. _Where is Crescent Rose? And my belt is gone too?_

She walked out of the changing room and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Weiss asked.

"My belt and Cr- the box attached to it. Do you know where it is?"

"Ah! I think I put it in the desk drawer." Weiss supplied.

"Thanks." She walked up to the desk and opened the drawer.

The girl was right, the belt and scythe were there. She sighed in relief. Then she realized her hair was still a mess. Opening her pack, she pulled out a brush and fixed it, placing it away from her silver eyes.

"Well, I have to go to sparring practice, so stay here." Weiss said, having changed into her ice blue dress and pulled her hair up while ruby was distracted.

"Eh? But I want to come too!" Ruby protested, her bangs falling in front of her face as she turned around.

"I'll take you to my father when I return. He will decide whether to keep you or not." Weiss replied.

Ruby sighed. Patting the folded crescent rose, she pushed her hair out of her face and facing the desk.

"Besides, it's not like you have a weapon." Weiss said, startling her.

"Well…." Weiss left before ruby could say anything.

She turned and watched the door close. Suddenly, she realized where she was. This was not exactly according to yang's plan… at all. She decided not to let Weiss see her eyes. The eyes had a reputation. One that was needed for the future, but not now. As long as Weiss was unaware of these eyes, she would be safe. Pulling a pair of dark blue contacts from her pack, she faced a mirror and soon her eyes were blue as the midnight sky.

"Sorry, Yang. It seems like I won't meet you today."

Blake POV

The storm had died down, and the clouds were dispersing. Blake tied her bow around her head, preparing to go to the market. She opened the door to her cottage, only to find a yellow haired girl unconscious by her step. By the looks of it, she had run out of energy and her horse had run off. Blake debated whether to help the girl out when the girl began to stir. Blake kneeled down next to the girl, her catlike curiosity getting the best of her.

"Where am I?" the girl sat up quickly before wincing in pain.

"Easy now, take it easy." Blake said.

The girl froze, slowly turning her head to face Blake.

"Who are you? Where's Ruby? Where is this place?" the girl's eyes shone red and she looked around.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. I'm not sure who this 'Ruby' person is, but if they are important I may be able to help. This is my cottage in the kingdom of Vale."

The girl's eyes widened. Her hair flashed with a bright yellow light and her wounds disappeared. Her eyes changed from red to a gentle purple.

Blake gasped. This girl was famous throughout the four kingdoms as Flame, alongside a silver eyed scythe wielder called Red.

"You're-"she started.

The girl shot up, covering Blake's mouth.

"My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Not that person."

Blake nodded in fear. The two were huntresses. Red was famous for saving people, while Flame was famous for gathering information through any means possible.

"Well anyway, get in," she opened the door of her cottage. "We don't want to disturb the other villagers."

Yang walked in and looked around. Blake closed the door. She shot yang a questioning look.

"You're a Faunus. From the looks of it, you're an equal rights activist who left the White fang after they began their violent acts." Yang said suddenly, her accuracy startling Blake.

"How did you-"Yang cut her off.

"I've seen you at rallies, and you have quite the reputation on the information market."

Blake froze. A reputation? This would not fare well.

"Blake. Would you help me find my sister?" Yang asked, suddenly softer than she was only seconds ago.

"Fine. But I'm not working in the broad daylight. We'll wait for sundown."

Yang POV

While she was talking to Blake, the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

_*Flashback*_

_The rain made the ground muddy and unpredictable. Yang used her semblance to light their way. Suddenly, a rush of wind made the two girls separate._

"_Yang!" Ruby reached out for her older sister's hand._

"_Ruby! Hold on!" Yang grabbed Ruby's hand, only for it to slip out._

"_Sorry Yang! I'll meet you at 3 o'clock by the tower of beacon." Ruby shouted over the storm before she disappeared._

_She kept trekking through the mud until she reached a small village. Her horse reared and she fell off. The horse ran into a nearby forest and disappeared. She was tired, but managed to get herself near a small cottage. Covered in mud, she was unrecognizable. She collapsed to the floor._

_*End of flashback*_

"Fine. But I'm not working in the broad daylight. We'll wait for sundown." Blake replied.

"Do you know where the tower of beacon is?" Yang asked suddenly.

Blake froze.

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I have a meeting, though it's highly unlikely that it will happen today. Still, I'd like to know where it is."

"It's in the center of town, about a half an hour from here by foot." Blake said slowly.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Who are you meeting?" Blake asked curiously.

"My sister Ruby will be there at 3 o'clock, but she probably has it worse than me. She can't use her semblance for things like this."

Ruby POV

Ruby sat on the bed, bored out of her mind. She had long since gotten bored of adjusting Crescent Rose, so she just waited. Suddenly, Weiss bust through the door, panting. She put down her folded up scythe.

"My father would like to see you now." He eyes were full of confusion, as though she was surprised at her father's rush to see Ruby.

Ruby stood calmly. She had expected this.

"Okay, well let's go. We shouldn't keep him waiting!"

Weiss gave her a confused look before motioning for Ruby to follow her. They walked through the corridors until they reached the throne room. There, Weiss's father sat, looking at them expectantly.

"Thank you Weiss, but I need to talk to miss rose alone." Weiss's father said.

"Of course." Weiss turned and left the room.

"Why are you here, Red? Is there something you need? Is there an Ursa in the area?" He asked, having recognized her immediately.

"Shh! Someone will here you!" Ruby looked around. "I meant to come here with Flame after the six month mark of your test. There was a letter from…" she looked around again before lowering her voice. "…Roman Torchwick. He's after your daughter. We came to protect her."

"Where's Flame? You said it was both of you." He asked.

"We were separated in the storm."

"Oh. Well, you are welcome to stay here for now, to protect my daughter. If you need to go anywhere, take her with you." He said, raising his arm to dismiss her.

"But-"

"No buts. You are dismissed."

Ruby held der head down and nodded. Turning, she dropped a note.

_He'll understand when he finds it. Sorry Weiss, but too many lies have been told already._

She exited the room. Taking the path Weiss had shown her, she ended up at Weiss's bedroom door. The door opened when she was about to knock. Weiss pulled her in.

"What is this thing? You left it here, and it sparked. Scared me half to death, you dolt!" Weiss motioned to Crescent rose.

"That? It's a high caliber sniper-scythe." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"What?" Weiss yelled, making Ruby jump. "You had a weapon this entire time?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" she picked up crescent rose. "I would show you, but the room would end up without a floor."

"Who are you?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby's eyes narrowed.

_Secret passages. She more than likely heard the first part of our conversation. Glad we lowered our voices._

"I told you already. I'm Ruby Rose."

Weiss POV

Weiss turned around to face the mirror. Ruby looked at Weiss, her eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Look, Weiss, I know you were there. I heard you running. Don't try to hide it from me." Ruby finally spoke.

There was another moment of silence.

"Who's Red?" Weiss said, turning around.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"She- she's a famous scythe wielding huntress. She works with another huntress who goes by the name Flame." Ruby seemed uncomfortable.

"Why did my father call you that?" Weiss pressed, noticing Ruby's squirming.

"I've idolized her for a while, so I made similar clothing. He must have thought I was her." Ruby avoided Weiss's eyes.

"Anyway, can I go to sparring practice with you tomorrow? I haven't had a good fight in a while." Ruby stretched, pulling her arms forward.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She felt something off about Ruby, but it wasn't the kind of off she felt when she encountered bad people.

"Sure, but don't get in my way. When I have Myrtenaster, I'm almost unbeatable." She smirked.

"Oh? I guess we'll find out tomorrow then." Ruby smiled.

Weiss didn't rise to the bait.

"Father has prepared a room for you. Follow me." Weiss lead Ruby to a room a few doors down.

"Thanks." Ruby disappeared into the room.

Weiss headed back to her room, preparing for the next day's sparring practice.


	2. Red like roses

**Hello! Taiyo here! This is another chapter of mirror or a red rose (MOARR). Such snide remarks from white rose. I probably won't write as much as I did last time. Last time I wrote SEVEN WHOLE PAGES of amazing RWBY. Seven. That is a lot of words. Of course I worked on it for a few days. I'm glad you guys liked it. Only one person complained, and I'm talking about you, XAnonymous, saying that the multiple perspectives were confusing. Have you ever read a fan fiction before? It's pretty easy to get the hang of multiple perspectives. Anyways, to the next chapter!**

Ruby POV

_Ripped and torn apart, the woman stood before the girl, her eyes full of determination. Blood was everywhere. She took a final swipe at the monster, getting injured in the process. the animal died as she collapsed to the floor._

"_Mother!"_

"_Summer!"_

_The woman put her hand up to the small girl's cheek. The girl's short black hair caressed her hand. _

"_Take care, Ruby." The woman said before falling limp, her hand falling into the girl's soft red cape._

Ruby woke up with a start. Shaking herself, she changed into her usual combat outfit. She put on a smile.

_The match is today, Ruby. Don't let a dream slow you down._

Nodding, she walked out the door, Crescent Rose at her hip. Weiss was waiting.

"You ready for our match?" Weiss commented.

"I don't want to kill you, so we might have to go hand to hand." Ruby replied confidently. "A rapier and a Scythe _are_ an uneven match after all."

"While that is true, you wouldn't have been able to kill me. I'm simply too good." Weiss remarked.

"Can we go to town afterwards? There is something I want to see." Ruby asked suddenly.

"Sure. What do you want to see?" Weiss replied.

"The tower of beacon."

Weiss POV

Ruby put her scythe by the door carefully. Weiss still puzzled over the fact that the box was a High caliber scythe, whatever that meant. She found it insane for a scythe to be collapsible.

"You ready, Weiss?" Ruby called from across the room.

"On Three!" Weiss shouted back.

"One! Two! Three!" the two said inn sync before running at each other full force.

Weiss aimed for ruby's stomach, blocking Ruby's attack, only to get a hit to the side. Moving quickly, Weiss hit ruby's leg. Ruby moved back before running forward. Using the gathered momentum, Ruby jumped over Weiss and hit her at the base of the neck. Grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back, Ruby sat on Weiss's back.

"Yield?"

"Fine." Ruby jumped off Weiss's back.

"To town!" Ruby placed the scythe back on the leather belt.

Ruby marched out the door, singing. Weiss led them through the corridors of her palace until they reached the door.

"We're going to town!" she called out to a female red haired guard at the gate.

"Ok, Miss Shcnee." The guard replied.

Ruby did a double take.

" Holy- Pyhrra!" she shouted suddenly, startling the guard.

"R-Ruby?" said Pyhrra. "What are you doing here?''

"Protecting Weiss." Ruby smirked. "Although it seems to me the other way around."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Weiss shouted. "Shouldn't we be going? You said it was important."

"Right. Sorry Pyhraa! Talk to you later!"

Weiss lead Ruby towards a forest. A small road went through it, leading to the town. Suddenly, an Ursa appeared. Weiss heard Ruby curse under her breath. The Ursa swiped at Weiss. She dodged, but managed to get a scratch on her eyelid. It was deep enough to leave a scar, but enough to heal. She reached for her sword, but another swipe sent her flying. She landed with a thump, unable to move.

Yang POV

Yang followed Blake down a curving road through the forest.

"it's the quickest way to the town." Blake had said.

"Weiss!" a familiar voice sounded through the forest.

Yang turned listening for the source. As soon as she pinpointed the source of the scream, she ran towards it.

"What was that?" Blake said from behind her.

"Ruby." Yang said softly, running faster.

She stopped by a narrow road, where Ruby was standing defiantly against a huge Ursa.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted at the girl.

Ruby turned her head, a sad smile on her face.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it. The tower. I knew what would happen, yet I did it anyway. What a fool I am." Ruby waved a hand over her eyes, revealing soft silver.

"Ruby, you- your cover!" Yang shouted at Ruby.

"Sorry, Yang, but right now, I'm not Ruby Rose. I'm Red."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the white haired girl who hadn't moved.

"What?" Blake stood behind her, completely and utterly lost at what had just happened.

Yang sighed. Pulling some ammo out of her pouch, she carefully wrapped it with a small thread.

Ruby POV

Ruby felt a rush of adrenaline. Smiling, she ran forward, disappearing in a shower of rose petals. She whipped Crescent Rose out with a flourish. First, she shot at the Ursa's weak spots, causing it to slow down. Then, she swiped at it with her scythe, cutting it in half.

Yang tossed her the bundle of ammo, Lavender eyes full of pride.

"Good job, little sis." Yang said.

"Thanks!" Ruby carefully took her contacts out, used to taking them on and off without a mirror.

She pulled some eye drops out of her pouch. One drop for each eye. She skipped up to Weiss.

"You ok there, Weiss? You took quite the hit."

"Ruby you Dolt! You should've told me!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

The black haired girl who had been behind Yang spoke up.

"Weiss Schnee?" the girl said slowly.

Yang looked at the girl questioningly before something like realization crossed her face.

"Yes?" Weiss's voice was confused.

Ruby looked at the girl. Quickly noticing the bow on the top of the girl's head, she realized who it was immediately. She took a quick breath.

"Let's go already! I still need to see it, No matter what cost." Ruby said, walking down the road again.

Yang followed, then Weiss, and finally, a hesitant Blake.

~the town~

Ruby skipped down the street, waving at the people she knew/saved. Jaune Arc, a low class silversmith apprentice who was once best friends with Pyhrra, Lie Ren, a middle class citizen who's father owned the silversmith place where Jeanne worked, Nora Valkyrie, a middle class girl who is best friends with Ren and she runs the Theater with her parents.

"Hey, Ruby! What brings you to this part of Remnant?" Jaune asked.

Ruby smiled.

"What else?" she said, leaving three people behind her confused.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Jaune replied.

He nodded towards a statue like tower in the shape of a caped woman. A rose garden grew around the statue. Ruby continued skipping towards it. She was stopped a few feet away from it.

"Stop right there. No one can get close without Authorization from-"Ruby cut off a guard, moving her cape slightly for the guard to see the silver rose resting on her hip.

"Go right ahead, Miss Rose." The guard lowered his head.

Ruby motioned for the others to follow her through the rose garden and to the base of the statue. Hidden behind the right leg, was an intricately designed door. Ruby carefully opened the door, ushering the group in.

"Ruby, This can't be _that place_, can it? You couldn't have gotten access. It's impossible." Yang asked hesitantly.

Ruby stayed quiet, leading the group through a tunnel that seemed to go underground. She turned sharply, causing Blake ran into Yang. Flustered, she blushed furiously, apologizing more than necessary. Yang dismissed it with ease, ruffling the fauna's hair softly. The tunnel began to move upwards, and suddenly opened on a mountain top far from where they started.

"We're here." Ruby said suddenly, startling the two.

Weiss, who had been silent, suddenly spoke.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well I guess I should have told you before." She laughed nervously. "I guess Yang has already come up with the answer, I assume?"

Yang's eyes widened.

"It really is _that place_? But that's impossible!"

Ruby smiled, placing her hand behind her back. She turned on her heel.

_Mother's grave. The one place I should never have been able to find. The place said to be cast away from society, surrounded by darkness and dangers. Here I am, on a snow toped mountain, where my mother was hidden from me, and my very hopes were buried._

"Ruby, you still haven't answered my question. What is this place?"

"My Mother's grave."

Yang gasped in shock.

"I-It cant be!"

**I did it! Seven pages! 1464 words. Whew. Lots of writing. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was listening to **_**Red Like Roses part II **_**when I thought of the dream, so I thought hey, Why not throw some feels into the story. Maybe a backstory in the next chapter? I honestly have no clue. I just roll with it, writing what my mind comes up with. I just improvise. Summer Rose is ruby's I think I'm done with this, so I'll see you next chapter!**

_**~Taiyo out**_


End file.
